Antiguos amores
by sirem
Summary: Cuando los secretos de antiguos amores salen a la superficie... Draco/Harry


**Título: **Antiguos amores

**Autor: **sirem

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Pairing: **Drarry

**Aconsejado: **TP

**Resumen: **Cuando los secretos de antiguos amores salen a la superficie...

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes ni situaciones me pertenecen, pertenecen a JK Rowling.

Estaban juntos, tirados en la cama. Acababan de tener sexo, de ese del bueno, del que comparte una pareja que se conoce, se quiere y quiere que el otro disfrute. Sus cuerpos aún se agitaban con la respiración entrecortada y una enorme relajación caía sobre ellos.

—Guau.

—Ya.

Harry no podía pensar en nada más que en esa cosa que le había hecho Draco, tan suave que parecía gelatina rozando su piel, tan placentera que el grito que dio lo habían oído hasta en Hogwarts.

—No sé quién te enseñó a hacer eso, pero le tengo que dar las gracias.

—La.

—¿Cómo?

—Es una chica. Parvati me enseñó.

—Pero... es una Gryffindor... ¿Te has acostado con Parvati?

—A los Gry os gustan mucho los chicos malos, parece.

Harry le golpea suavemente, como con desgana.

—No eres malo.

Draco sonríe entre dientes.

—¿Pero a que lo parezco?

Harry pone en blanco los ojos. Cualquiera se atreve a negárselo.

—¿Y con cuantos Gryffindors más te has acostado? Es por no hacer el ridículo en las reuniones de ex alumnos — bromeó Harry.

Pero, para su sorpresa, Draco se puso a enumerar, contando con los dedos de las manos.

—Dean, Parvati, Lavender, Thomas, Sam, Edgar, Sammantha, Hermione, Bran...

Harry se incorporó de golpe en la cama.

—¿Te has acostado con Hermione?

—Ehhh... Sí. Hace mucho, justo antes de empezar la guerra. Y luego nos insultamos y juramos no contarlo, así que no digas nada.

Harry se levantó y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, con las manos en la cabeza y mirando de vez en cuando a Draco, que, recostado sobre las sábanas, disfrutaba del espectáculo de su desnudez en movimiento.

—¡Qué fuerte!¡Qué fuerte!

—¿Por qué te lo parece? Nosotros nos hemos acostado. Y te aseguro que hemos hecho cosas peores que las que hice con Hermione, que era casi mi primera vez con una chica.

Harry se quedó mirando a su novio, con esa expresión que pone la gente cuando no sabe si le están tomando el pelo o es que la otra persona es tonta.

—¡Es mi mejor amiga! ¿Cómo voy a mirarla ahora a la cara?¿Y si se entera Ron? ¡Oh, no, si se entera Ron te mata!

—Pues no se lo digas. Haz como si no lo supieses.

Harry negó con la cabeza y se sentó en el borde de la cama, con la cabeza entre las manos.

—Vamos, Harry, no es para tanto —Draco se acercó a él y acarició su espalda —. De veras. Hace mucho que los dos lo olvidamos, si no lo hubieses mencionado... Venga, cuéntame gente con la que te hayas acostado tú y te avergüences.

—¡Nadie! Solo me he acostado con Ginny y contigo. ¡Y no cambies de tema! ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Draco empezaba a estar harto. Su novio era un histérico. Se levantó y comenzó a vestirse.

—¿Y dónde vas ahora?

—Voy a hablar con tus amigos, para que te quedes tranquilo. Le diré a Hermione que tú lo sabes y a Weasley que me acosté con su novia.

—Te va a matar.

—¿Dudas de mis habilidades defensivas?

Harry no dijo nada, pero comenzó también a vestirse. No iba a dejarle ir solo allí.

Se aparecieron justo a la entrada de la casa de Hermione y Ron y llamaron al timbre. Les abrió Hermione, con un libro en una mano y una pluma en la otra.

—¡Harry, Draco! ¡Qué sorpresa! Pasad.

—¿Está Ron?

—Sí, debe estar arriba, con la niña — se acercó a las escaleras y chilló —. ¡Ron!

Draco se tapó los oídos y miró a Harry articulando entre dientes "Gryffindors". Harry se acercó a él y le susurró con sarcasmo "pues parece que te gustan mucho".

Ron bajó, sin camiseta y con una gran sonrisa. Los ojos de las tres personas que le esperaban le recorrieron de arriba a abajo. Cuando vio a Draco, la sonrisa se le borró.

—¿Tú que haces aquí?

Draco no se anduvo con rodeos.

—He venido a decirte que tu novia y yo nos acostamos, hace muchos años. Se me ha escapado delante de Harry y ahora quiere que te lo diga.

Hermione les miraba alucinados, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sin ser capaz de decir nada.

—¿Te has acostado con mi mujer? — los ojos como platos de Ron no auguraban un buen final. Pero, entonces, su expresión cambió y adquirió un tinte malicioso —. Pues yo también he estado con tu novio.

—¡Qué?

—¡Qué?

—¡Qué?

Tres voces sonaron a la vez.

—Sí, nos enseñábamos a besar, y una cosa llevó a la otra y...

—¡Harry! Me dijiste que solo estuviste conmigo y la chica Weasley.

—Sí... Bueno... No fue sexo de verdad, no hubo... Ya sabes...

Draco comenzó a negar con la cabeza, como si no quisiese creérselo. Y luego, de repente, una idea pareció iluminar su mente y su cara se horrorizó. Y empezó a escupir.

—¿Qué haces?¡No escupas en mi alfombra!

—¡He besado a Weasley!¡He besado a Weasley!

Ron lo pensó un momento, su nariz se arrugó y comenzó a hacer lo mismo.

—¡He besado a Malfoy!

Hermione miró a Harry y negó con la cabeza.

Cada uno lanzó un hechizo de inmovilidad a su pareja y Harry se llevó a Draco de allí.

Cuando ya se habían calmado, tiempo después, Harry se atrevió a bromear.

—Y pensabas que yo era exagerado...

Nada más mencionarlo, Draco comenzó a escupir de nuevo murmurando entre dientes "¡qué asco, saliva del Weasley!".

Desde entonces, jamás se toca ese tema, y si alguna vez se hace, intentan que sea en un lugar sin alfombras, porque tanto Ron como Draco no pueden evitar reaccionar de ese modo y comenzar a escupir.


End file.
